TRYING TO COME UP WITH A GOOD TITLE
by athena-31516
Summary: This picks up where the last episode of Buffy leaves off... Spike is back... I have to admit, I'm not sure who Buffy is gonna end up with... I don't follow "Angel"
1. Flashback

_ Spike blocks Buffy's path in a darkened alley._

_ "Get out of my way!," she says._

_ "Or what?," he says._

_ Buffy pulls back and hits Spike in the face. Spike steps back a few paces and returns by punching her in the face. The blow, spinning her around._

_ Mockingly Spike says, "Oh the pain! The pain!" smiles evilly and states grimly, "Is gone."_

_ Buffy stares at him speechless._

_ "Guess what I just found out?," he says, "Looks like I'm not as toothless as you thought, sweetheart."_

_ Alarmed, Buffy says, "How?"_

_ A sneering smile spreads across Spike's face, "Don't you get it? Don't you see?," he says, "You came back wrong."_

_ Buffy stares at him in complete disbelief for a split second before being flooded with anger. She stalks forward and lets Spike hold another punch in the face. Spike staggers back but is laughing. Buffy draws back and hits him again. Not faltering a step she kicks him, driving him farther down the alley. Once again, she draws back to punch him, Spike grabs her arm and hits her in the face with his other hand. Buffy stumbles into a fence and turns around, Spike gets right into her face._

_ "It's a trick.," she says, "You did something to the chip, it's a trick."_

_ "It's no trick.," he says, "It's not me it's you. Just you, in fact, that's the funny part." He punches her. "Cause you're the one that's changed." He hits her again. "That's why this doesn't hurt me."_

_ Spike swings again but Buffy blocks his blow and shoves him backwards._

_ Spike grins at Buffy and says, "Came back a little less human than you were."_

_ Buffy shakes her head. "You're wrong.," she says._

_ She kicks him so hard he flies back into an opposite wall, but immediately bounces back and comes back over to her._

_ "Then how come you're so spooked, luv?," he says, "And why can I," he punches her "do that?"_

_ Buffy, panting, slowly looks at him, "You're wrong.," she says._

_ She hits him again, this time even harder. He falls only to get back up grinning. She draws back and punches him a second time, he goes down again but gets right back up again. She pushes him backwards into a nearby doorway, follows him up the stairs and grabs him. They crash through the door into the abandoned house. Spike pulls back and punches Buffy in the face, hard. She punches him twice, then shoves him back knocking him against a refrigerator. Buffy returns by kicking Spike into a gutted living room. She strides into the room after him and watches as he gets up._

_ Spike grins. "Oh, poor little lost girl.," he says._

_ Then he jumps up grabs a hold of the chandelier, swings forward and kicks Buffy in the face with both feet. She goes down. Spike walks over to Buffy, who gets up, grabs him and throws him against a staircase, smashing the banister to bits. _

_ Buffy walking over to him says, "Me? I'm lost? Look at you, you idiot!"_

_ Spike starts to get up._

_ She continues, " Poor Spikey. Can't be human, can't be a vampire. Where the hell do you fit in?"_

_ Spike swings at her, Buffy ducks and punches him in the stomach, grabs him and throws him across the room again. He smashes into a fireplace._

_ She walks toward him again, "You job is to kill the slayer.," she says, " But all you can do is follow me around making moon eyes."_

_ "I'm in love with you." Spike said._

_ Still advancing, Buffy says, " You're in love with pain. Admit it._

_ Spike gets up._

_ "You like me," she continues, "because you enjoy getting beat down. So really, who's screwed up?_

_ "HELLO! Vampire! "Spike said."_

_ He swings at her again, but she blocks and punches him. Spike grabs her and pulls her closer._

_ "I'm supposed to be treading on the dark side.," he said._

_ He throws her against a wall creating a big hole in the plaster. Spike goes over to her and throws her across the room again. Buffy lands on her back. Spike standing over her leans down and grabs her by the front lapels of her jacket._

_ "What's you're excuse?," he asks._

_ Buffy puts her hand over his face and shoves him away. Spike flies backward and takes a chunk out of a nearby wall, then staggers to his feet. Buffy leaps at him and they fly back toward the already broken staircase. Spike pins Buffy against the stairs and chuckles. She punches him. He punches her back then lifts her up to look in to her face._

_ "I wasn't planning on hurting you.," Spike smirked, "Much."_

_ Buffy replies, "You haven't even come close to hurting me."_

_ "Afraid to give me the chance?," he asks._

_ She breaks his hold and throws him against a wall. Another big hole appears where he hits, cracks run up the wall toward the ceiling. Buffy grabs Spike and pushes him against the wall._

_ Spike says, "You afraid I'm gonna..."_

_ Buffy shuts him up by kissing him. They kiss passionately. Buffy shoves her hand threw the wall, creating a hole, in order to get her arm around Spike's neck. _

_ Neither notice that pieces of the ceiling are separating from each other._

_ Still kissing Buffy and Spike move away from the wall. He slams her against another section of wall. _

_ Above their heads cracks appear and widen, moving up toward the ceiling. _

_ Their kissing is almost violent and Buffy shoves Spike away, follows him as he stumbles backward across the room. She pushes him again and continues following. Behind her a huge piece of the ceiling falls onto the spot where they were just standing. Buffy shoves Spike against another wall and resumes kissing him. He lifts her up against him and she wraps her legs around his waist. Buffy reaches down between their bodies and undoes Spikes zipper with a snatch, raises herself up and thrusts her body against Spike's. A moan escapes her lips. Spike looks shocked, they stare at each other for a moment. Buffy takes a breath and begins to move her body up and down, slowly, making and expression of pure pleasure. They resume kissing. Spike turns them around pushing Buffy up against the wall. She reaches one arm up and grabs the wall behind her to steady herself. _

_ The chandelier falls from the ceiling and smashes on the floor. Pieces of the house continue to fall. The floorboards start breaking apart._

_ Buffy and Spike continue to make love. She leans her head back against the wall, gasping and panting, Spike rests his head on her chest and continues to thrust himself inside her. _

_ The ceiling, walls, and floorboards continue to disintegrate._

_ Buffy leans forward to wrap her arms around Spike and they fall backward. The entire floor gives way and they fall through to the basement level, landing there in a huge cloud of debris, dust and bricks. Spike lands on his back with Buffy on top of him. They stare into each other's eyes, both panting..._

"Spike! Spike!," someone was saying.

Spike opened his eyes, he was in Angel's office. Angel was in front of him calling his name.

"Bloody hell!," he said "What do you want?"

"You were sleeping, Spike.," Angel replied.

"And?," Spike asked sarcastically.

"And...," Angel continued, "you're suppose to be researching. There's a demon on the loose and here you are sleeping."

"Blah, blah, blah.," Spike says motioning with his hand. "You're one to talk. You spend hours on that damn phone talking to your little sweetie while I sit here and do all the work."

Angel smiles curtly and asks, "Do I sense a ting of jealously?"

"Jealously? Why the hell would I be jealous?," Spike retorted. An evil smile crossed his face, "You must remember, I've already had your sweetness."

Anger flushed Angel from head to toe.

"Oh and while we're on the subject... how do you intend to get around that whole curse thing?," Spike said. "I know you remember that teensy little problem. One night in the sack and presto you will be soulless."

"Buffy and I will get around that.," Angel said with his teeth clinched.

Spike stands up. "What are you gonna do until then?," he says as he walks toward the door, "The Buffy I remember throughly enjoys sex, or maybe, that's just sex with me."

Angel starts to reply but Spike walks out and slams the door.


	2. The Encounter

ONCE AGAIN:

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Special thanks to Joss!!!

This story contains Mature Content and Themes, and Language, which is why it's rated R. If this kind of material offends you, then don't read it. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


Spike ended up on the street walking. Walking and hating Angel, absolutely hating him. Of course it was jealously and it pissed Spike off even more that Angel knew he was jealous. He had loved Buffy Ann Summers for years. They had one hell of a love/hate background. Even their sex life had been love/hate. Spike started thinking about the dream he was having when Angel interrupted. It was more than a dream, that whole ordeal had really happened. He remembered it like it was yesterday, every detail was etched perfectly in Spike's mind.

There was never a doubt in Spike's mind that Buffy loved Angel but deep down he had always hoped that he could make her love him. He didn't understand Buffy's love for Angel. Seriously, Angel had even chosen to leave her behind when he moved to LA. Why did she continue to love him and how in bloody hell could he have left her. What he wouldn't give to have Buffy's love. Damn, he had already given up his freewill. He kept that fucking chip in his head for over a year, it was like a leash. Then he went and got a soul and THAT didn't even make her love him. 

Spike started to think about the happiest moment in his life...

  


_They were in the hellmouth fighting the Turok-Han, trying to spoil the First's plan. Spike was wearing the amulet, the amulet that took his life._

_ "Oh, bollocks.," Spike said._

_ A bright blue light shoots up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, up through the floor and through to the open sky. The light turns a warm orange color._

_ "Buffy!," Spike screams._

_ "Spike!," Buffy calls back._

_ Before Buffy can go to his side, the amulet refracts the orange light out into the hellmouth like rays of sunshine– but with concentrated intensity like a laser. Buffy stares at Spike. As the amulet works it's magic, the Turok-Han are dusting throughout the hellmouth. The ground starts shaking. Everybody rushes to the stairs that lead up to the seal. Buffy runs to Spike's side. _

_ "I can feel it, Buffy.," Spike says amazed._

_ "What?," Buffy asks._

_ Spike looks at her. "My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings.," he says._

_ The hellmouth is empty except for Spike, Buffy and the glowing orange light._

_ "Go on, then.," Spike tells her._

_ "No. No, you've done enough. You could still–." Buffy replies._

_ Spike interrupts, "No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup."_

_ The walls are crumbling around them._

_ Someone calls from up the stairs, "Buffy, come on!"_

_ "Gotta move, lamb.," Spike says. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."_

_ Worried Buffy says, "Spike!"_

_ "I mean it!," Spike says as he holds out his hand to stop her. "I gotta do this." _

_ Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and their hands burst into flame together._

_ She looks softly into his eyes as she says, "I love you." _

_ "No you don't.," Spike replied. "But thanks for saying it."_

  


Buffy had actually told him that she loved him. He had knew then that it wasn't....

  


Spike's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. His eyes moved upward only to realized that he was standing face to face with Buffy. He hadn't seen Buffy since that strange amulet brought him back. As a matter of fact Spike had been avoiding her. 

"Hello, pet.," Spike said.

"Uh, hello Spike.," Buffy replied. "Angel told me you were back. I almost didn't believe him."

"Yeah, been back for months now.," he said with a smile.

Spike stared to feel uneasy. He had done things with this woman that would make a porn star blush and now he was too nervous to carry on a normal conversation with her. He HAD to get it together.

"Spike, I'm sorry about the whole Angel thing.," Buffy began.

"No need to be luv.," he interrupted. "I was gone for quite a while. I understand how it must be for you, being with out your slayer duties and all."

"Yes, it is quite a treat not be the 'chosen one' any more.," she said motioning with her hands. "I actually have time to worry about a normal life. Dawny and I are happier than ever."

Buffy looks at her watch nervously.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I... I really have to go.," she said. "Angel is expecting me, we kinda had a... had a thing planned."

"No problem, pe...," Spike paused. "No problem.," he said. "I'll see you around."

As Buffy walked off, Spike finally had a chance to notice his surroundings. He was about two blocks away from the local bar. He decided that now would be a perfect time to drown his sorrows. 

  


Spike entered the bar on guard. There was always one bloke or another that thought they could take him. Spike never minded showing some 2 day old vampire that he hadn't gone soft even though he had a soul.

He slow scanned the dimly lit room, noticing demons and creatures unnameable. He walked past all of them and settled himself at an empty table in the back of the pub. Spike didn't care for any companions tonight, he just wanted to drink.

A waitress noticed him and came over to take his order.

"What'll it be?," she asked.

Spike knew right off that she wasn't human. He couldn't tell what she was but there wasn't a single scent of human blood on her.

"Please tell me you have something other than yak piss back there.," he said motioning his hand toward the bar.

"We have only one brand of beer," she replied, "I'll bring you that."

Spike nodded and the waitress walked off.

The waitress came back with some off brand of beer and set it on the table. 

Spike opened the top and turned it up to his head. He was already lost in his thoughts before the waitress left the table.

  


Memories flashed through Spikes mind faster and faster. __

_ Buffy and himself fighting in the old Sunnydale High... Spike and Buffy kissing... Buffy and Angel fighting, Acathla's vortex opening behind them... Spike and Buffy kissing... Buffy trading blows with Faith... Spike and Buffy kissing... Buffy falling from the scaffold to her death..._ _Spike and Buffy kissing... Buffy sanding at the bottom of stairs after being resurrected... Spike and Buffy kissing... Spike and Buffy kissing... Spike and Buffy kissing... Spike and Buffy kissing... _Spike looked down to find several empty beer bottles on the table in front of him. He noticed that the bar was almost empty. He had been sitting here for several hours thinking of nothing but Buffy.

The bartender called out, "Hey, you.,"

Spike wasn't sure how long the man had been calling him.

Pissed the bartender raised his voice, "Hey, man!,"

"Yeah.," Spike said looking up and acknowledging the bartender.

"You gotta go," said the man his voice calming, "daylight isn't far off you need to get some where safe."

Immediately, Spike came to his scenes, deposited a twenty dollar bill on the table and stood to leave.

After departing, Spike noticed that the bartender had been right. The sky was already turning pink with the morning sun. He picked up his pace and headed home.

  


Deciding that he wasn't ready to face Angel he turned into a near by cemetery and entered a secluded crypt pulling a large slab behind him. This wouldn't be his first time sleeping in a tomb but he hadn't had to do it in a long while. Spike laid on the floor with his legs crossed and hands behind his head, hoping that a peaceful sleep would find him.

  


The next night Spike returned home, only to find Angel's bedroom door closed. Angel's door being closed meant one of two things. Either Angel hadn't awoke yet, which was highly unlikely because he always woke up before Spike, or he had a visitor, Buffy. Assuming it was the second of the two Spike headed to his own room. He didn't want to think of the things Buffy and Angel could do behind closed doors that wouldn't affect Angel's soul in the slightest.

  


Intending on getting a change of clothes Spike walked through the door of his room. Noticing how inviting his bed appeared he decided that he could lay down for a while, he didn't have anything important to do. Spending the night sleeping on the floor of a crypt had given him one hell of a back ache. 

Spike thought about how wonderful it would be to have Buffy in his bed again. A small smile crossed his face before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Dream

ONCE AGAIN:

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Special thanks to Joss!!!

This story contains Mature Content and Themes, and Language, which is why it's rated R. If this kind of material offends you, then don't read it. 

ALSO... Thanks Amy (pentupdragon) for all your help and support!

Please ignore the "Aunt Lucy" notes. :)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Buffy lay nude with a sheet draped over her thighs, a small patch of hair barely visible at her groin.

Beside her, Angel propped his head on one arm to watch her sleep.

"I wish Spike could have saw that. ," He thought to himself, "There are MANY things Buffy and I can do that leave Buffy satisfied and my soul untouched."

Angel had heard Spike come in and worked all the harder at making Buffy scream from pleasure. Angel could tell that Buffy enjoyed everything he had done, but he couldn't help wondering if he had managed to top her memories of Spike. 

**************************Aunt Lucy stop reading here!!!***************************

_Spike still had that silly grin across his face when Buffy tiptoed into his room. She paused long enough to close the door and disrobe then she quietly slipped onto the bed beside him. Spike immediately noticed her presence and opened his eyes._

_ "Buff... ," he started._

_ Buffy interrupted_._ by placing one finger over his mouth, which she then replaced with her lips. Slowly, they began to kiss. The kiss, gentle at first, increased in speed and pressure. Spike's tongue darted in and out of Buffy's open mouth. Buffy pulled his shirt up and pressed her exposed breasts against Spike's hard body. Spike leaned forward, grasped his shirt at the back of the neck and pulled it over his head. After laying back down, Spike wrapped one arm around Buffy and pulled her supple body against his own. _

_Kneeling beside him, she kissed his lips, his chin, and trailed kisses down his muscled chest and abs. Pausing, she undid his pants and pulled his erect penis free. Spike gasped with pleasure as Buffy brushed her lips across the head of his manhood. Slowly, she slid his shaft into her mouth, engulfing it completely. _

_With one hand, Spike reached over and caressed the fullness of her breast, his thumb taunting and teasing her hard nipple. She moaned. The other he laced through her golden hair, adding slight pressure behind every stroke of her lips. Each plunge into Buffy's hot mouth brought Spike closer to his release. The pleasure unbearable, he removed his fingers from her hair and gently pulled his member from her. _

_With one quick motion Spike had Buffy flat of her back, with him kneeling between her legs. He drew her full nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She gasped at the painful pleasure, wrapped one hand around the back of his head and buried his face in her breasts. Not wanting to rush things, Spike swirled his tongue around the other nipple. Feeling it grow hard under his tongue, he devoured it greedily. _

To Angel's amazement, the sound asleep Buffy began to caress herself. One hand rubbing small circles around her nipple, the other, lightly stroking her sides and stomach. Not wanting to wake her, Angel, slowly shifted his weight to better his view. 

_Still suckling, Spike, ran his hand down her stomach to rest between her legs. Buffy moaned and lifted her groin in desire. Allowing his fingers to part her lips he slowly massaged her clit. She gasped and pushed her hips up adding pressure to his touch. Quickening the movement of his fingers he felt her legs twitch. Buffy reached down and grabbed his wrist, to pull his hand away. Spike looked up to catch the gaze of her eyes, he wanted to watch her face as she found her release. Fighting the force of her hand, Spike stroked her clit until her hips were bucking and he was positive she had reached an orgasm._

Buffy's hand traveled under the sheet. She began to rub her already swollen clit. Angel's eyes grew wide with astonishment. Her back arched from pleasure and a loud moan echoed into the room. 

_Spike removed his pants completely and began to press his manhood to her wet lips. Buffy raised her hips in anticipation. Teasing, he pulled back, and lightly pressed again. A smile crossed his face. Buffy realized what he was doing, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his shaft into her tight hole. Spike gasped at the sudden movement. Pressing himself against her, he began to move in and out of her. Their lips met. Spikes teeth grazed her bottom lip. She began to move her hips in motion with his. Each movement brought both of them closer to the sweet release. Spike leaned back, grabbed a hold of Buffy's hips and thrust himself deep inside her. _

The sheet slipped past Buffy's hips as she frantically pumped against her fingers. Angel could now confirm what he thought she was doing. Moaning, she slipped her fingers inside of herself, pressing upward. It was very obvious to Angel that Buffy was close to orgasm.

_Buffy and Spike moaned in unison as they simultaneously reached their release. _

_"I love you.," Buffy said panting._

_ "I love you too.," Spike replied._

**************************Aunt Lucy start reading here!!!***************************

Buffy screamed out in a fit of passion, her body went limp.

"I love you." she mumbled in her sleep.

Angel smiled.

Spike woke up and decided to get a change of clothes. After all, he couldn't sleep the night away. Removing his shirt he walked over to his dresser. After finding a black t-shirt he pulled it over his head. While adorning a new pair of pants he decided to venture out of his room. 

Buffy awoke to find herself in an empty bed. She sat up and look around. Angel was no where to be seen. She stood, found her clothes and dressed. 

Spike walked into the library and found Angel sitting behind his desk lost in a book about demons.

"There is a world full of slayers and you are working harder than ever." Spike said.

Angel looked up from his book. 

"I didn't know you were back," he said.

An evil smile crossed his face. "I hope we didn't disturb you." 

"Disturb me? How would you have done that? You're as good as neutered.," he said laughing.

"That isn't what Buf...," Angel paused. "Hey sweetie.," he said looking behind Spike.

Buffy looked around the room suspiciously. "Hey.," she said.

"Did you sleep well?," Angel asked.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Of course she slept well!," he said, "She just spent the evening with the great Casanova.," he added. 

Angel's smile grew. "Did you have any, uh, interesting dreams?," he asked Buffy.

Buffy glanced at Spike. Turning her attention to Angel, "None that I can, I can't remember.," she replied. 

Buffy crossed the room and kissed Angel on the cheek. 

"I gotta run, it's late and Dawn is home alone.," she said.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you a little later.," Angel replied.

Buffy started toward the door, Angel caught her by the wrist and pulled her lips down to his. 

Spike averted his eyes, "Asshole," he murmured inaudibly. 

Buffy cut the kiss short, turned to Spike, "I'll see you around.," she said.

"Yeah, later.," Spike answered.

  



End file.
